A module base unit conforming to the construction mentioned initially in the first paragraph and a module conforming to the construction mentioned initially in the second paragraph and a data carrier conforming to the kind mentioned initially in the third paragraph are known, for example, from the patent document WO 2002/095 673 A1. In the case of the known solutions, the circumstances are such that in the case of a completed module and in the case of a completed data carrier having a completed module, the two connection plates of the module, which have an elongate strip form, are mechanically joined to each other and held together only by means of a chip connected to the two connection plates and by means of a plastic covering enveloping the chip and part of the connection plates. The problem affecting this particular case is that on the appearance of tensile forces, which occur parallel to the longitudinal extent of the connection plates and act on the connection plates, the connection plates may be displaced parallel to their longitudinal extents and away from each other, giving rise to the risk that the electrically conductive connections between the chip and the two connection plates will be damaged or destroyed, including even the risk that the chip will fracture.